MLP: The Baby Chronicles
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The sequel to the Wedding Chronicles. The parents reminisce each of their child's birth as they are looking for them in the Everfree Forest, not knowing of the evil force that threatens upon them.
1. Prologue

MLP: The Baby Chronicles

The Sequel to The Wedding Chronicles

Prologue

In the dark of the Everfree Forest, she was very weak and frail… but that did not stop her from her quest to seek the youth she desired so. She was an ordinary, old, nearly worn unicorn for now, but once she gained the beauty of the young, then she would gain back much of her own beauty… But as much as she can pick off other lovely ponies, she knew she needed a more powerful source to feed her need…

On a bright sunny day brought by Celestia, the Children of the Six, or sometimes called the Children of Harmony, were playing by the castle while inside, their mothers were hard at work in the throne room.

"Okay, we can-" but Twilight was interrupted by the cheering and yelling, "One second…" she moved to the balcony, looked down to see them, and shouted out, "Kids! I'm sorry, but can you please go somewhere? We really busy and need the concentration."

"Okay, Mom!" Fire Spark shouted up to her. She gave a nod of approval and went back inside.

"Aw, we're this close to finding out who would have won!" Hail Storm flapped.

"Now what are we going to do?" Apple Shield asked.

"I know!" Butter Ball jumped, "We can go to…"

Moments later, they were standing outside… "The Everfree Forest!" they all shouted out.

"I don't know about this…" Perplexity gulped.

"Did you see a vision?" Dignity asked her while looking at her cutie mark that had an eye, but with a crystal ball as the iris.

"Luckily, no…" she answered.

"Then there's no problem!" Hail Storm flew above them and went to the border.

"We really shouldn't be doing this…" Starling notified.

"Oh, you worry too much, Star!" Zany wrapped his tail around her.

"And you don't worry enough!" she pulled back from him.

"Okay, lovebirds. Cool it." Screw Ball teased.

"Lovebirds?!" they both looked at her with angry red faces.

"But my sister did make a good point. We shouldn't even be here." said Fire.

"Come on, Fire! Where's your sense of adventure?!" Apple Jewel put her hoof around him.

Screwy smirked, "Back in the castle curled next to a book."

He glared at her, "It is not! I'll have you know I do dream of excitement every once in a while! And to prove it…" he stomped into the forest. Everyone else slowly followed behind him.

She could almost feel it… She was so close to tasting it… She felt the presence of a group of youths whose power was unlike she ever felt… The question is, what made these beings so… compelling…?

"There!" Twilight checked off the list, "All done! I hereby commence the council to dismiss!"

They gave sighs of relief and started heading out. Twilight thought, _Time to bring the kids in… _But once she and the girls were outside, they saw no trace of them.

Rainbow sped in, saying, "I looked all over town! They're not there!"

Worry filled Twilight and she called out to her husband, "Flash!"

Flash went from his post to answer his wife's cry, "What happened?"

"Have you seen where the kids went?"

"Can't say that I have… I must've been on the other side of the castle when they were gone."

"I told them to go somewhere else to play…" she pondered.

Then, she and the rest of the Mane Six thought with horror, "You don't think…" and they turned their heads to the direction of the Everfree Forest.

"Oh, no… Flash, round up the guys! Tell them our kids could be in trouble!"

With a determined look, he set off to do her bidding.

The kids walked straight ahead looking at the never-ending green scenery.

Fire Spark spoke as he was leading the way, "Now, if I remember my mother's stories about the Elements of Harmony, the Castle of the Two Sisters should be along this path."

"But isn't that where the Pony of Shadows live?" Apple Jewel questioned, "My mom told me that tale of it living there."

"Well, my mom told me that no pony ever comes out of this forest… Oooo…" Hail Storm used an eerie tone.

"Uh, if no pony ever comes out, then how did our mothers get away with it?" pointed out Screw Ball.

"Ah…" Hail was at loss for words.

"It just goes to show…" Fire gestured, "That nothing is true about this place."

"Except… for the Timberwolves…" Apple Shield quaked.

"Fortunately, they're on the other side of the forest this part of the season." Starling reassured him.

"I hope you're right…"

"Star…" Zany came up to them.

"Yes?" she said.

"I… I want to apologize, for…"

She put her hoof to his mouth and shushed him, "No need. And well, you were kind of right. I do worry too much…"

"But for good reasons… but that's what I like about yo- um, that you always think ahead…"

"Well, um, thanks… And I could never replace your carefree nature…" she slightly blushed, turning away so he didn't see.

He smiled at her while Screw Ball checked behind to see the three younger kids walking side by side. She went to her own friends, saying, "Those three remind me of us when we were little." she pointed to them.

Fire looked and smiled, "They sure do…"

Apple Jewel also grinned, "Makes sense. They have been friends since they were babies just like we were."

"Yup," Screwy agreed, "Been best friends ever since…"

They kept on walking, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them…


	2. Fire Spark's Birth

Fire Spark's Birth

"You know this is your fault, Sparkle." Discord levitated to the princess's side with a cross look on his face.

"What?! I didn't tell them to go play in the Everfree Forest!" she retorted as they were making their way to the forest entrance.

"So who do you think suggested it?" Rainbow questioned.

"Fire Spark and Starling wouldn't have." said Flash.

"Dignity would never suggest such a thing!" pointed Rarity.

"Quite right." agreed Fancy Pants.

"Do you think Hail did?" Soarin' asked his wife.

"Hmm… Nah."

"Well, Apple Jewel and Apple Shield couldn't have." said Applejack.

"Not with all those stories we tell them about the Timberwolves." motioned Spike.

"Then, that just leaves… but Perp wouldn't…" said Fluttershy, "Screw Ball and Zany, though…"

"Oh, sweetie!" Discord popped to her side, having his paw around her, "Our kids are good as gold; they wouldn't!"

"I hope you're correct… I know they don't go looking for trouble, but trouble seems to find them…" she squeaked.

"Well, that just leaves one kid on the list…" he turned back to Pinkie and Cheese and the others did the same.

The party pony couple gave them cheesy grins.

"Butter Ball wouldn't, would he?" Cheese turned to his wife.

"Uhhh…" she went deep in thought and moved her body in a twist, thinking long and hard. They all looked at her with anxious looks, and then finally, she answered, "Only if he thought it was something fun for them to do!"

The parents groaned and smacked their faces.

Rainbow flew down to Twilight, saying under her breath, "Yup, looks like he did inherited Pinkie's lack of brain…"

The alicorn sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is finding the kids and bringing them home safely. Let's go see if Zecora's seen them."

The rest nodded and followed right behind. Flash went next to his wife, noticing the worry on her face.

"You know, I remember you having that same face when you were pregnant with Fire Spark…" he gave her a small smile.

"It is?" she asked.

"Sure," he stifled a laugh. "Why, I remember you were so worried about the baby's health, you drank that green stuff."

It was her turn to giggle, "Yeah… worst idea ever…"

"You even made sure everything was in place for when the baby would come…"

They both look into their inner memories, and there was a flashback of the two in a part of the castle overlooking the nursery as Twilight looked like she was about to be due any day.

"Maybe it should go there instead," she pointed to a corner while looking at the crib.

"Honey, we've been over this. The crib is fine where it's at. I promise," Flash lifted her chin.

"But I read somewhere if you don't have the crib in a proper position, it could cause harm to your child!" she fret.

"Sweetheart, that's just an old mare's tale and you should know of all ponies that not everything you read is true."

She sighed, "I guess…"

"Now please stop worrying. Our baby will be fine. He or she will become a great royal like his or her mother…"

She blushed, "I wouldn't say great…"

"I do. You are an amazing princess and our child will be just amazing… I can feel it."

She gave a sly grin, "Oh, really? Well, how can you if I'm the one carrying it?"

He stood in confusion at first, but then caught on, "Oh, very funny…" he smirked and kissed her cheek. They went into a tight embrace with her feeling the weight below her and there was a kick.

"I know, sweetie," Twilight rubbed her tummy, "Mommy is anxious for you to be born, too. But the due date isn't for two days."

Flash put his face to her stomach and said, "Make sure you do get born on due date or else, you'll be tardy. And we all know how your mother feels about tardiness." he told that to her face.

"Like we need to tell that scenario…" she grumbled.

"But it's such a fun story! You see your mother-" only for him to be silenced by a hoof to the mouth.

"Don't you have some guard duties that need attending to?" she released her hoof.

"Nope. I left them all with my sergeant. He'll take care of everything while I can focus on my wife and on our child coming at anytime."

"Aw, how sweet…" she kissed his lips. He wanted to linger on the moment, but that moment was short-lived when another kick happened, "Looks like he or she hates it when we get all mushy."

"Apparently so…" he touched the abdomen.

They laughed until there was a bang of an open door. They turned to see Spike panting and holding a letter in his claws.

"Spike? What is it?" Twilight went to him.

"A message from Princess Celestia!" he handed it out and she magically took it to read.

"What's it say?" Flash asked.

"That I'm needed in Canterlot for an emergency royal summit!"

"Now?! When you're so far along?!" He said, feeling stunned.

"I know… But I have to be there for this conference…"

"Not without me, you are." he held on to her hoof.

"I agree." she smiled.

"Should I get everyone else?" Spike questioned.

"No, the letter stated that only I was needed. And plus, you need to stay with Applejack before she gives birth, too. I still can't believe she, Fluttershy, and I had gotten pregnant around the same time… especially when we each got married at different times. But that's a mystery that'll have to wait; we have to get on the next train as soon as possible."

"Done. I'll make all the necessary arrangements and you go take a nap until it's time to go."

"Okay!" Spike cheered and was about to go lay down until Twilight stopped him.

"He meant me, Spike. You, on the other hoof, are going to tell our friends where I went off to and then go straight home to Sweet Apple Acres and help your wife? Got it?"

"Right!" he did a thumbs-up and ran out of there.

The pair could only smile at each other.

The royal couple made their way through the hallowed halls of Canterlot's castle. When entering the throne room, Twilight heard a familiar voice greeting her.

"Twily!" Shining Armor and Cadence ran up to them, "How're you holding up? Any pains?"

"Yeah, just the one I'm looking at." she jokingly said.

Flash rolled his eyes while Cadence giggled.

"Wow, I know lots of mares have mood swings that range from happy to sadness to anger, but sheesh, trying to be funny? The weirdest things always happen to you, sis."

"Such as an emergency meeting suddenly being called right as I'm about to be due?" she said as an example.

"I'm very sorry about this, Twilight." a wise voice filled the room and they turned to see the great alicorn princess entering the room, "I was hoping I could resolve this with just Princess Luna and Cadence without having to bring you into it. As you said, you are to give birth very soon."

"It's alright; I am honored to be here for this vital discussion. Just… what is this vital discussion?"

Cadence took over, "The regals of Maretonia and the delegates of Saddle Arabia are having… a bit of a land dispute."

"As the Princess of Friendship, you would know how they can get past it and resume trade with one another." said Celestia.

"Yes, I shall be more than happy to offer my services to these fair kingdoms."

"Thank you." the tall princess nodded, "Come, the meeting will be starting soon."

Cadence and Twilight gave loving glances to their husbands before going with Celestia. Both Shining Armor and Flash watched Twilight and gave each other a worried look.

The four princesses entered the meeting room, where the nobles were waiting for them and bowed before them.

"Your Highnesses." spoke the Duke of Maretonia, "Thank you for helping us get through this disagreement."

"We are pleased you came to us." motioned Celestia, "But the meeting must be resolved in record time, because our Princess Twilight is with child at this moment and needs her rest."

"Then we will be swift." spoke the female delegate from Saddle Arabia.

All of them gathered around the table as Celestia began the negotiations by addressing the problem.

Shortly after, the arguments took over as each pony had their pieces. During the heated discussion, Twilight suddenly felt a pain.

She did a slight gasp, thinking, _Oh, no… Not now!_

Cadence looked over to her sister-in-law, seeing her face filled with dread. In her own thoughts, she was thinking, _I knew it! It was a bad idea bringing in Twilight when she was this close! _She quickly nudged Luna and pointed out the problem.

Luna did see it and nodded. She nudged her sister, tilting her head in Twilight's direction. Celestia, in turn, nodded and interrupted the emissaries.

"Twilight, perhaps we should pick this up another time…"

"No, no, I can do this, I- Ahhhh!" she flinched in pain.

"Ahh? Your Majesty?" asked the male delegate of Saddle Arabia.

"Twilight, this can wait." Cadence said firmly.

"Indeed." agreed Celestia, "I'm very sorry to cut this meeting short, but Princess Twilight is about to give birth." She helped escort her prized pupil out of the room while the nobles gave off stunned faces.

Once all four of the princesses were out, Twilight's pain was becoming more unbearable. She moaned as the pain increased.

"We best get her to a room at once." said Luna.

Celestia and Cadence nodded in agreement while Cadence spotted two guards nearby.

"You there!" she shouted out, "Have Prince Shining Armor and Prince Flash come to us at once!"

The guards quickly bowed in respect and rushed to obey her order.

Twilight kept moaning and groaning as she lied in the sick bed. She started panting, "I was… able to take control of six elements, fought off any monster in the Everfree Forest, resisted corruption… took on a whole changeling army, opposed fear from a dark shadow, handled a whole new pair of wings on my body… Turned human! Drank a weird magic potion, battled a crazed demon lord and other countless of other things that have happened to me! And this is the thing that brings me down?!" she screamed from the pain.

Cadence held on to her hoof, "Just take deep breaths… Everything's going to be okay… Flash should be here any mo-"

The door swung open with two voices yelling, "Twilight!" Both Flash and Shining Armor ran to her bedside.

"Are you alright?" her husband asked.

"Do I look alright?!" she cried out and screamed from another pain.

The doctor came running in with a nurse.

"Come," Celestia told the others, not including Flash, "We must leave them to this wonderful moment." she led the way out with Cadence and Shining Armor giving Twilight good luck before they went out along with Luna.

The Nurse told the doc, "It's almost time."

Sweat rolled down Twilight's face as she was clutching onto Flash's hoof, turning it the same color as her mane. Flash winced to the squeeze.

The doctor told Twilight, "Alright now, push!"

Twilight gave out a giant scream that could be heard from Canterlot all the way to Pony-Ville.

Applejack and Spike heard the scream from the orchard, "What in the hay?!" she gapped.

"That sounded like Twilight!" Spike yelled.

Rainbow zipped in with Soarin' asking, "Did any pony else hear that?"

"We did." Discord floated to them with Fluttershy on his back and landed on the ground.

"My goodness!" Rarity galloped in with Pinkie bouncing beside her, "Please tell me you all heard that, too."

"It just had to be Twilight!" Spike told them, "She's in Canterlot right now!"

Fluttershy faced her husband, "Discord, teleport us there."

"Honey! What about your condition and Applejack's? I don't know what teleporting would do to you and the baby-"

"_Now!" _she demanded him.

In an instant of fear, he snapped his fingers and they were gone. They were all in the hallway, where the other princesses and Shining Armor were waiting.

"What happened?!" all of them said to the group.

"Twilight went into labor." explained Cadence.

"What?!" they said again, with excitement running though them.

Just then, they heard the cry of a baby and the doctor came out saying proudly, "It's a prince…"

"Awww!" the girls plus Cadence gushed.

"Please walk in quietly." the doc instructed.

They did so, seeing their friend worn out and holding a bundle in her arms while smiling. Flash, too, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, guys…" she told them, "Glad you could come…"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" mentioned Rarity.

Spike noticed the coloring of the colt in her arms, "He looks like Flash!"

"But has his mother's lovely hair…" Flash nuzzled her purple locks.

"But is handsome and beautiful like his father…" she returned the nuzzle.

"So aren't you going to introduce us?!" Rainbow flapped.

She giggled, "Of course. Sweetie…" she looked down at her precious baby boy and saw his bright blue eyes, "meet your aunts and uncles… This is your Uncle Spike. I knew him since he was a baby dragon… And his wife, your Aunt Applejack. I've known her since I came to a wonderful place called Pony-Ville… That's where I also met your Aunt Pinkie Pie, Aunt Rarity, Aunt Rainbow Dash, and Aunt Fluttershy. That's Uncle Soarin', Aunt Rainbow's husband, and Uncle Discord, Aunt Fluttershy's husband."

"Hi-ya!" Discord got closer to the baby, which made him giggle and grab on to his beard, "Ow!" Discord had to move away, causing the baby to giggle some more.

"Humph," Discord rubbed the beard, "Just like his mother…always making sure she had the upper hoof on me…"

The group laughed to his words. Twilight motioned Cadence and Shining Armor to come closer.

"And this your Uncle Shining Armor and your Aunt Cadence, and you have a cousin, but she's not here at the moment. I hope when you do meet her, you'll be the best of friends…"

The colt cooed in response.

"What are you going to name him?" Spike asked.

Twilight and Flash glanced at each other and nodded, both saying, "Fire Spark."

"Fire Spark?" they all said in unison.

"Prince Fire Spark…" Discord thought, "I suppose it does have a nice ring to it."

As they were talking about the baby's new name, Celestia was outside of the room with Luna as they were receiving news from a guard.

"Really? Well, thank you for informing us." Celestia told him.

"Shall I tell her or do you?" questioned Luna.

"I will. You can finally go back to sleep for your duties tonight."

"Give my congratulations to her." She started heading down the hall.

"I shall." she gracefully walked into the room, seeing Spike and Pinkie doing funny faces for the young prince.

"Celestia?" Twilight saw her.

She smiled and said, "Luna and I wish to give you our most heartfelt congratulations on your new son's birth."

"Thank you…" she replied with near tears.

"I also bring more good news… the kingdoms of Saddle Arabia and Maretonia have solved their disagreements. Upon knowing you were about to give birth, they decided to settle the matter themselves and succeeded, too. Both parties are now happy."

"That's amazing!" Cadence was astonished.

"It is a true miracle… Thanks to your son… Prince…?"

"Fire Spark." Twilight answered.

"Prince Fire Spark. I thank you for your help…" She bowed before the little prince!

On cue, Cadence did the same and so did Shining Armor and the rest of her friends. Discord was the last to do it.

Flash and Twilight gawked at the sight.

When Celestia rose up again, she said, "Come, everyone. The parents need the rest and so does the child…"

Once she left the room, they all gave good-byes and good lucks when heading out the door. Flash closed it behind them and took a seat on the bed next to his wife and son…

Fire Spark was nearing the rope bridge and saw the castle ruins up ahead.

"Ooh… spooky." Screw Ball said next to him.

"It is kind of creepy…" Apple Jewel voiced concern.

"What are we waiting for?!" Hail Storm flew above them, "Let's check it out."

"But Hail, it looks really dangerous!" Perplexity called out to him.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger! Ha-ha!" he zipped onto the other side, "Come on!"

Fire took a step on the bridge as the others one by one followed him. When they made it, Fire looked up to the castle and could have sworn he felt they were being watched. They were unaware of the pair of eyes doing just that from a nearby window of the castle.


	3. Screw Ball's Birth

Screw Ball's Birth

Fluttershy looked around her surroundings, hoping against all odds she would spot one of her precious children. It still amazed her to this day of how she and Discord managed to have children at all, but then again, anything was possible for a spirit of chaos. At first, they were unsure of how to have a child; they were so in love that they didn't care about that problem until after their wedding. Even Discord thought it was impossible for them to breed, and eventually they agreed they would just try adopting.

She gave out a huge sigh of disappointment when she saw their kids were nowhere in sight. Discord was floating next to her and noticed the look of despair on his beloved. He remembered that face from when they figuring out how to get past not having children the first few weeks into their married life. How he himself wanted to so badly have an offspring with the love of his life.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" he asked her in a low voice so the others didn't hear them.

"Oh… I'm just worried… I've warned them countless times not to go into the forest. The last thing I want is to lose the children we were blessed with…" she wiped her nose while sniffling.

He wrap his lion paw around her and shushed to calm her down, "I know, but I will not let that happen on my watch! I swear to you that if one of our children is harmed, the thing that hurt them will pay…" he growled.

"We've been so lucky… that one night really changed everything for us…" she smiled up to him.

He blushed a deep crimson red, recalling that night. He cleared his throat, "Um, really sweetheart, that was just a lucky guess on my part…"

"Which I'm glad you made, because I remembered what happened the next day…"

….

Fluttershy woke from the bed feeling strange and light-headed. She moved to the bathroom and no sooner had she done so, she threw up.

Discord turn to see his wife was gone, but he didn't have to look far when he heard gagging coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door in worry.

"Fluttershy? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

He put his ear to the door, hearing her reply while panting, "I… I don't know!"

"Do we need to go to the hospital?!" he asked in panic.

"I think so!"

With a snap, he had her in his arms and with another snap, they were teleported.

Twilight paced in the waiting room with the girls, plus Spike and Flash, watching her. They all received a message from Discord saying he and Fluttershy had to go to the hospital and didn't know what was wrong with her. Discord came out to them with dread all over his face.

"What is it? Where she is?!" Rainbow went to face him.

"They're doing tests on her right now… I'm really worried, what if… what if something is wrong with her…?" he was on the verge of releasing tears.

Rarity touched his arm in comfort, "Let us hope it does not come to that, darling."

The doctor walked out, "Mr. Discord?"

"Yes?" all of them ended up saying.

"I've been told by your wife not to say anything but to bring you to her along with any other guests you had. This way."

The group gave each other worried glances as they followed the good doctor.

Fluttershy sat on a bed looking to them with no emotion to her face and upon seeing her husband, she leapt into his arms, releasing tears.

"Oh, Discord…"

"What is it? What happened?!"

"Oh, honey… it's… it's so wonderful!"

"Wonderful?!" he gave her a quizzical look; the others followed suit.

"We did it…" she whispered to him while stroking his mane, "We actually did it…"

"Did what? Fluttershy, what did we do?" he returned her whisper.

"Don't you know? We're going to have a baby…" she beamed at him.

His mind went blank; he stood in bewilderment for the longest moment. He snapped out of it when Rainbow yelled.

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell us?!"

"I… We… Us…" he pointed back and forth between him and Fluttershy, but he couldn't get the words out as he was still too dazed by the news.

Fluttershy went up to them, smiling away, "We're going to have a foal…"

Mouths dropped on cue and a series of congratulations filled the room. That finally got Discord to come to his senses and he swooped up his beautiful wife, daring to not let go.

"Come, my sweet. There's a lot to do before the little one arrives."

She giggled and held onto him as he flew them out of there.

The months felt like they shifted by as Fluttershy along with Twilight and Applejack grew bigger and as Rainbow Dash got engaged and married during that time. Then came the happy day when Twilight gave birth to Prince Fire Spark while Fluttershy was still waiting for her baby to come.

Pinkie decided to throw the soon-to-be mothers a foal shower during their monthly picnic. Fire Spark sat on the blanket cooing and fussing while Twilight held on to him. Rarity provided flower crowns for the mothers. It was just the girls as the guys had their own traditional get-together now since their girls had this tradition when Twilight came to Pony-Ville.

Then came time for presents: Rarity got all three of the mothers foal nighties.

"Aw, look, Fire Spark. A new sleeper." Twilight magically put the blue nightie over to Fire, which he immediately push away.

They giggled at his stubbornness.

"These are lovely. Thank you, Rarity." said Fluttershy.

"They sure are," Applejack agreed, but frowned, "But won't it be hard if our kids…" she pointed to herself and Fluttershy, "…have different features than most foals…?"

"Then have it sent back to me at once so I can make proper adjustments, free of charge!"

"Aw, shucks, that's mighty kind of you, Rarity."

"Thank you so much." Fluttershy smiled.

"Think nothing of it!" she hugged the two of them.

"Okay, open my presents next!" Rainbow flew up in excitement.

Fluttershy did and saw a cloud mobile in hers, AJ had a rattle, and Twilight found a stuffed turtle and gave it to Fire, who cuddled up to immediately.

"Ah! I knew you would like it. little guy!"

"Me! Do me!" Pinkie jumped.

Twilight chuckled, "Alright, Pinkie, just hang on…" she took the gift next to her to open and saw a red ball. Fire saw it and grabbed it to start numming on it.

Applejack had a green spinning top for her present and Fluttershy opened hers to see a small propeller hat.

"Um, thanks, Pinkie? But what does it do?"

"It's for your baby to wear, silly! When I saw it. I knew it would be perfect for your kid!"

"I guess…" she looked at it with uncertainty.

The picnic party continued on with the eating of cake, but before Fluttershy could take her piece, a sharp pain overwhelmed her.

"Ah!" she yelped.

"You okay, Flutters?" Rainbow looked over to her.

She flinched to the sting, "No… I think the baby's coming!"

"The baby's coming?!" they all screamed as panic took over.

Twilight took control of the situation, yelling out, "Applejack, Rarity, get Fluttershy to the hospital! Pinkie, you and I will take Fire Spark back to the castle for the nursemaids to watch him! Rainbow, get Discord and the other guys and meet us at the hospital!"

"Done and done!" she saluted and sped on out of there.

The colts were having a blast eating sweets at Sugar Cube Corner and laughing away. But they were silenced when a voice screamed.

"Hey! Fun time is over!"

They turned to see Rainbow Dash at the door, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Discord! Fluttershy's having the baby!"

Dread overfilled Discord and he started panicking, "Fluttershy! My sweet darling Fluttershy is about to have our baby?!"

"Yeah, you dope! So get us over there!"

"R-R-Right!" he said with uncertainty and was shaking badly. He snapped his fingers and he was gone, but came back a second later only to be moved at the back of the room smushed against the wall.

"Quit messing around!" Dash ordered.

"I- I don't know what happened! I was concentrating to get to the hospital, but was forced back here!"

"You mean…" Flash questioned, "You can't teleport right?"

"I'll try it again!" he snapped again, but the same thing happened, only he was on the other side of the room pressed against another wall. He repeated the same scenario over and over, making it seem like he was bouncing from wall to wall.

"Enough!" Rainbow commanded, "Your wife is about to give birth, so let's just rush over!" she flew towards the open door, but once she got close to the outside, something pushed her back. "What the-?!" She tried going out again, but felt a force field blocking her. "I can't get out!"

"What?!" the guys all cried.

Soarin' did the same thing as his wife and kept beating on the field. Lyra and Bon-Bon were nearby in the streets when they saw them and gave off confused looks.

At the hospital, Fluttershy was doing her Lamaze breathing while Rarity and Applejack were right by her side and Twilight and Pinkie galloped in.

"How are you holding up?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy was still breathing too heavily to answer.

"Not good," Rarity answered for her, "the contractions come in every ten minutes."

Fluttershy started bawling, "And Discord's not here yet! He should be here! He needs to see our baby being born!" she sobbed from both the pain and wanting her husband.

AJ voiced the same concern, "She's right. Rainbow should've been here now with him."

"Something must've happened…" Twilight held her head, "It's their wedding day all over again…" she sighed and turned to Pinkie, "You and I will have to see what it could be." She turned back to the girls and said, "Stay here with Fluttershy. We'll be back as quick as we can." They trotted out, with Rarity and Applejack sharing worried looks.

"Keeping pushing!" Rainbow ordered as they all pushed on the field.

Spike shouted below her, "It's no good! Nothing's happening!"

"Discord! Can't your freaky magic do anything?!"

"I'm trying, but it's not letting me!"

"What do you mean?!" she demanded, "You're the master of chaos! You should be able to handle a little thing like this!"

"You would think so!" he retorted, "But this thing is keeping me from my wife and baby!" he pounded the barrier.

"What in the wide world of Equestria is going on here?!" Twilight came on the scene with Pinkie as she tried to bounce to them, but was pushed back by the invisible force.

"Twilight!" Rainbow yelled, "Help us! We can't escape this stupid force field!" She pushed with her hoof as proof.

"How…? How did this happen?!" the princess asked with astonishment.

"All I know is that I went tell Discord that Fluttershy is about to give birth and next thing I knew, I couldn't fly away because we're trapped here!"

Twilight looked to Discord, who had dread all over his face. It got her thinking and she asked him, "Discord, how did you feel when Rainbow told you the news?"

"Well, I was nervous and excited all at once." he responded.

"Ooh! You were nervous-cited!" Pinkie pointed out.

The guys gave her looks of confusion while Twilight ignored her and asked another question directly to Discord, "And what happened, then?"

"I tried teleporting, but I couldn't do it as I was still here. I was more upset by the minute knowing I couldn't get to where I wanted to."

"Upset how?"

He sighed and looked straight to her, "I was afraid…"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid… of not being a good father…"

Then all at once, the force field came down and the guys were able to move forward while Dash and Soarin' twirled in the air and rejoiced their freedom.

Discord looked around in surprise, "I… I don't understand…"

"I do…" Twilight flew to him, "You let your fears get the best of you again. The last time you couldn't teleport was when you were conflicted of staying for your wedding to Fluttershy. But because you were experiencing more emotion than before, your magic got away from you and created the field around you to prevent from escaping. It wasn't until you admitted the feelings that was bottling up inside you that you gained control again."

In an instant, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug, "Princess Twilight, you are many things… Thank you once again for saving me."

"Forget it," she pulled away, "you are needed somewhere else at the moment, but a piece of advice: just stay focused on the positive outcome, not the negative…"

"You are so right!" he snapped his fingers and they were all teleported to the hospital waiting room. He floated to his wife's delivery room, "Darling! I'm here! I'm right here!"

"Oh, Discord!" she held her arms out to him as they embraced, but the moment was short-lived when she gave out a yelp of pain.

"It's time!" a nurse called out.

She whimpered in pain while clutching on to Discord's hand. He told her, "Just hang on to me and we'll get through this!"

Outside, the friends could hear the screams. Spike squirmed in fear, and so did many of the other husbands. Then, there was nothing but peaceful silence.

A light pink bundle was in her arms as Fluttershy shed tears of joy, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is… but… I'm confused." he said.

"Confused?"

"Well, she looks… normal. She doesn't look anything like me or you!"

"I must admit, I wasn't sure how what our child would like, and it is surprising to see her so normal-looking."

"And she doesn't have wings! Shouldn't she have wings? Oh, not even a father for five minutes and already, I mess up!"

"What do you mean?" she looked on with concern.

"Oh, sweetie, I was… afraid of not being a good father and that I would do a horrible job since I never had a family to take care of before…"

"Oh, honey…" she took hold of his claw, "You were afraid of not being a good husband, remember? But you prove that theory wrong, because look how far we've come… We have a daughter… Perhaps we should feel grateful she was born like this…"

"Yes…" he smiled, "You're right…" He looked down at that cute face and literally, he began to melt at the sight.

She giggled at him, not realizing their daughter was opening her eyes for the first time. When Fluttershy saw this, she gasped, "Discord! Look!"

He rose up to see what his wife was seeing and was, too, in shock, "Her eyes… their…"

"Swirly…" she finished for them.

"Well… I'll be… looks like some of me came through, after all…"

"See, you were worried about nothing. Our daughter is just as chaotic as you are with her strange looks of normality…with the exception of the eyes… But she is perfect in every way of confusing ponies, just like her father…" she beamed up at him.

He had to wipe away a little bit of liquid pride, "Oh, she is, isn't she? A little screwball…" and it hit him, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We'll name her Screw Ball!"

"Screw Ball?"

"Come on, it suits her!"

"I guess… it does, at that…" she looked at her baby girl, "Welcome to the world, Screw Ball… I'm your mom… this is your dad…" Screw Ball started fussing in her arms as she looked at her father and had her arms out to him, "I think she wants you to hold her."

Discord gave off a look of uncertainty, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Screw Ball seems to think so. Go on…" She handed the baby over into his arms.

He held on tight to her, not daring to drop her. When he had her close to him, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He completely fell in love with the infant as she looked him with those chaotic swirly eyes of hers. He knew then he was going to be a wonderful daddy to this little filly.

He moved the baby back to his wife as they hugged in a family embrace. They heard crying and saw their friends by the door smiling at them with Pinkie having a waterfall of tears coming out of her…

Screw Ball went up to the castle entrance and turned back to the group, "So, anyone want to knock?" she nervously chuckled.

"Oh, for…" Apple Jewel came up, "Step aside!" She was about to touch the doors, but they moved on their own, giving off a creaky sound.

"Okay, that's creepy!" Butter Ball pointed out.

"Ladies first." Hail Storm gestured.

All the girls rolled their eyes, knowing that Hail was being a chicken now. Screwy took the lead, having her sister right behind her and Apple Jewel next to her. Starling was on her other side. They saw before them an old hallway entrance and crumbling walls before them.

Screw Ball went back to the doors and asked the guys, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Fire nodded and went in, with the rest of the colts following him into the castle.

_**AN: Let me know if I need to change to a T rating in this story, I may cross some lines that I'm not sure would be good for a PG rating.**_


	4. Apple Jewel's Birth

Apple Jewel's Birth

Spike stuck by his wife's side. How strange roles like that changed; before, he was by Twilight's side. That made sense; she was, after all, his mother, sister, and boss, all rolled into one. But ever since Applejack saved him from the Timberwolves all those years ago, he slowly fell in love with her, replacing Rarity with a new love in his heart. Finally, he got the courage to earn her love back and their courtship went even better than he thought, giving him more confidence to propose to her. And he could never forget what she did for him at their wedding.

"Don't worry, hero." she smirked, noticing her husband glomming onto her and gave him his pet name, much like when Rarity called him "Spikey-Wikey". But this was much more dignified for him, "I'll make sure no Timberwolves get you this time."

"It's not me I'm worried about…"

She sighed, "Yeah, I know… those kids… why they'd have to go do a crazy thing like this?!"

"As crazy as me grabbing a runaway hot air balloon and landing in the middle of the Everfree Forest? Or you rocketing rocks at three big scary-looking Timberwolves?"

"Somewhere along those lines… but what they're doing is downright reckless!"

"Was it reckless to have them in the first place?"

"I was so sure we couldn't… but then Fluttershy and Discord… It gave me a newfound hope… Remember going to them to ask how they did it?"

"Oh, boy…" he started blushing, rubbing his neck.

"We follow their advice and surprisingly, it worked…"

They looked back to the day they found out.

Spike woke up to see his wife still next to him, which made him feel concerned. Normally, she always got up before him doing the daily farm chores, but he always felt a wet kiss on his cheek that she left there every morning.

He slightly shook her awake, "AJ? You okay?"

She moaned out of her sleep and her eyes widened when she realized, "Good gravy! What time is it?!"

"Nine o'clock, I think."

"Nine?! I should have been up two hours ago!" she started moving out of the bed when she suddenly felt very sore, "Ooh…"

"You alright?!" he rushed to her side.

"I… I don't get it… why am I sleeping in and why is my body being sore?"

"Do you think maybe we should go to the doctor?"

"I reckon you're right."

At the manor that was once Fluttershy's cottage, Discord and she were overlooking the nursery they decorated in a short time.

"Here?" he asked while pointing to the crib.

"Hmm, maybe it should go over there." she pointed to a new spot.

"Done!" he snapped his fingers.

They smiled at a job well done when they heard the doorbell rang. Discord popped down to open the door seeing their fellow interspecies couple.

"Spike and Honest Applejack! What brings you by?"

They gave each other smirks and glanced at him.

AJ spoke, "We wanted to thank you and to let you know that it worked…"

He raised his eyebrow, "It… It did? Does this mean you two are also…?"

"Having a baby? Yup! And we couldn't be more happy!" she brought her husband closer to her.

"Well, this is certainly a cause for celebration! Oh, Fluttershy! There's something you have to know!" he levitated up the stairs and was out of their sight.

The months flew by and AJ was almost ready to give birth any day. Already, Twilight and Fluttershy had their babies, so she was next. Spike knew then they had to be prepared to get to the hospital and had Big Mac help him by hitching up the wagon and setting out to do a trial run.

Applejack had to cover her eyes from her brother and husband doing the driving and nearly dodging a lot of ponies and buildings.

"Spike! Big Mac! We don't need to go this fast! We could really hurt some pony!"

"But what happens if you need to get to the hospital pronto?!" Spike shouted out.

"Eeyup!" her big bro shouted out in agreement.

"That won't happen until it happens! Now pull over!"

"No way! We're almost there!"

Big Mac kept rushing through the streets, causing commotion and that gave looks from other Main Six members and their lovers. Cheese and Pinkie were on a date, Flash and Twilight were showing Fire Spark around, Rainbow and Soarin' were up the in clouds, and Discord and Fluttershy were in the park playing with Screw Ball.

"I'll be right back, sweeties." Discord told them and popped out. He emerged from the behind the wagon, riding on a cop motorcycle and wearing attire to match. He then put on the siren.

Big Mac screeched to a halt as Discord went to them, saying, "All right. Where's the fire, buddy?"

"There's no fire!" Spike shot back, "My wife is having a baby!"

"I am not-" She about to protest, but was silenced by his claw.

Discord lifted up his shades in excitement; "Well, it's about time!" he got back on the motorcycle, teleporting in front of them and resumed the siren with them following him.

"Spike…" she crossed her hooves in a warning tone.

"Come on, AJ. It just got easier for us!"

In no time at all, they were at the front of the hospital with every one of their friends coming over.

Pinkie bounced up and down, "It is time?! It is really time?!"

"Finally!" motioned Rarity, "Another little one has come around!"

Twilight pointed at her once roommate, "Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Get your wife in that delivery room!"

"Oh, relax, Twi." he jumped off and took out a stopwatch, "She's not having the baby today. I was testing out to see how fast we could get her for when she does."

"You mean this was a false alarm?!" Discord floated up in anger, "Lying to an officer of the law is one thing, but lying to a close friend? That's a low."

"Sorry, every pony," AJ apologized, "But we're just so excited that we can hardly wait. Isn't that right, Spike?" she eyed him.

"It sure is!" he forcefully agreed.

Discord spoke, "Alright, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time…" he went into the dragon's face, "no more lying and using…"

"Gotcha…" he nervously chuckled.

The others had gone to resume their own thing. All except for Twilight, Flash and Fire, but she told her husband.

"You go on ahead with Fire. There's something I need to discuss with Spike…"

"What about?" he asked, taking hold of their son.

"Oh, just a little caregiver talk to her once-baby dragon…"

"I see," he kissed her cheek, "don't take too long…"

"I won't…" she smiled as she watched them go and turned to the dragon about to climb into the wagon. She stopped him when she said, "Oh, Spike! A word?"

He groaned and looked up to his wife, who smiled at him and said, "Go ahead, sugar cube… I'll be at home waiting…" she winked.

A grin spread across his face and he gave her a kiss on the lips. He came back down and Big Mac moved the wagon and waved off to his beloved as she did the same. He sighed and turned back to his long-life caregiver.

"What is it, Twilight? What lecture are you going to give me now?"

"Lecture? Spike, you are not a boy anymore… You may still look young, but are old enough to make your own choices. You're married, for crying out loud! And I have never been prouder of the wife you have chosen… It showed me how mature and responsible you really are…"

"Well… Thanks… but if you're not lecturing me, then what are you going to tell me?"

"That you are going to be a wonderful father…" she beamed at him.

"I…" he sputtered, "You… really think so?"

"Of course. You already have plans to make sure you get your wife to the hospital on time. I'm just surprised I rubbed that off of you."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess it did…" he slightly frowned, "But are you sure I'll be a good dad?"

"Spike… when you were placed under my care so many years ago, I didn't think I'd be able to take of you. But Princess Celestia thought I could and I knew she was counting on me because you were so attached to me. Fate brought us together, thus it brought us here, where we made a family with our friends. You married one of them and are now about to become a father just as I became a mother. And I have you to thank for that. Without the experience of caring for you, I wouldn't know how to raise Fire… So thank you, my brother…" she kissed his cheek.

"Twilight…" his eyes were big and nearly crying, then out of nowhere, he called her a name he hadn't used in a long time as it was his first word, "Mommy…" he went into a tight embrace and she returned it, crying as well.

They slowly parted as she said, "Now get going. She's been waiting long enough."

"So has your family."

"Our family," she corrected him, "We may live separately now, but we have always been family… Nevertheless, Fire will need his feeding. I'll see you when your baby arrives!"

"You betcha!" They took their separate paths.

Above them, the clouds were being gathered the weather ponies.

"How about Bloomberg?" AJ asked him as they were getting ready for bed.

"Apple Bloomberg?" he questioned in doubt as he crawled into bed.

"Good point." she sighed, crawling in with him and being careful with the extra weight, "I miss him…"

"Yeah, he was a good bunk mate to sleep with."

"But he's happy in Appleloosa, so I'm happy." she yawned as she rested her head on the pillow, "Good night, Spike…"

"Good night, AJ…" he kissed her forehead and patted her belly, "Good night to you too, kid…" he turned off the lights and rested his head and both began to fall asleep.

Lighting and thunder crashed in the night. With a clash, Apple Jack woke up in a cold sweat, feeling a pain she never felt before. She knew then what it was. She leaned on her husband's shoulder and shook him, "Spike… Spike!"

He gave out a snort in his sleep.

"He's really out of it…" she muttered and looked at his pillow, "I'm sorry hon, but it has to be done." she grabbed the pillow from his head and he woke with a bonk.

"Wha-What?!" he was startled awake.

"Spike, it's time!"

"Time?" he scratched his head and then gasped, "Time?!" he pushed off the covers and shouted out the door, "Code Apple! Code Apple!"

There was groaning as Granny Smith, Big Mac, who was with Cheerliee, and Apple Bloom opened the doors to their rooms.

"What's happening?" Apple Bloom wiped her eye, "Is it Applejack?!"

"Yes! She's having the baby!" Spike panicked.

"Oh, my!" Cheerliee gasped, "Big Mac, get the wagon!"

"Eeyup!" Mac galloped down the steps.

Cheerliee heard a small yawn behind her and looked to see her small son moving out of his room.

Apple Sprout gave out a small yawn, "Mommy? Where's Daddy going?"

"Daddy has to help Auntie Applejack, sweetie. Nothing for you to worry about. Let's get you back to bed." she led him to his bedroom.

Spike was worrying all over, watching his love breathing heavily from the pain.

"It's going to be okay…" he tried to reassure her and himself, "Big Mac will be back and we'll get you to the hospital…"

He heard Big Mac's big clomps on the stairs and the stallion came into the room all drenched with muddy hooves all over.

"Uh, Spike, the wagon's stuck."

It was almost as if an apple hit him on the head. He grabbed on to his brother-in-law and yelled in his face.

"**The wagon is stuck?! What do you mean the wagon is stuck?!**"

"It's too muddy; the wagon got stuck in a puddle by the barn."

Spike felt woozy and fainted.

"Spike!" Applejack cried out.

Granny Smith rushed in with a determined face and smacked him awake, "Now you listen here, young feller! Your wife is about to have your baby and you have to be awake to support her! You got that?!"

He gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Since you can't get to the hospital in this storm anyway, looks like we'll have to deliver this apple the old-fashioned way!"

AJ gasped, "But Granny, we haven't done that since, well, when you were born!"

"Exactly! We Apples all have been born on a homestead for over hundreds of years. The only reason we stopped was when we had a hospital in town, but now we can't do that, so… Apple Bloom! Cheerilee! I'm going to need your help!"

"Yes, Granny!" they both said.

"Apple Bloom, get clean towels and a basin."

"You got it!" she ran out.

"Cheerilee, boil water to have ready!"

"Right away!" she followed after Apple Bloom.

She turned back to Big Mac, "You, young colt, are going to go get cleaned up!"

"Eeyup." he got out of the room.

"What do I do?" Spike asked.

"You stay right by Applejack. Now, I'll be right back. Gotta prepare some things that my mother told me when I was a young mare. Just hold tight." she left the room.

"Easy for you to say…" AJ grumbled while wincing.

Spike took her hoof, "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Oh, now, Spike. This is my fault as much as yours. After all, it takes two to do it…"

"But what if something goes wrong? I could lose you and the baby…" tears welled in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me… you will never lose me… I ain't back down from a fight yet. I'm more worried about losing you… Since you did have that crush on Rarity…"

"I made my choice, Applejack. I know who I should be with… because I love you… what I felt for Rarity was a phase. You're the only one for me…"

They leaned into a kiss when AJ gave out a yelp, "It's almost here!"

Spike screamed, "Granny! Hurry!"

Her voice shouted out, "I'm a comin'!" she got in with Cheerliee and Apple Bloom right behind her.

"Alright, y'all! This is it!"

Applejack's screams were heard through the storm. When the screaming was done, the storm stopped and all was calm…

Winona went from place to place, barking for the Mane Six's attention. She barked at Fluttershy and Discord's home until a light turned on. Discord opened a window.

"Winona, shush! You'll wake up Screwy!"

Fluttershy appeared by the window, "Wait, I think she's trying to tell us something!" She flew out and landed to Winona's side, "Oh, what is it, girl? Did you see something?"

Winona barked.

"Is a pony in trouble?!"

Winona barked again.

"Is Jiggy is stuck in the well?!" she gasped.

Winona whined and barked towards the way of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh, no… Discord, bring Screwy! We have to go!"

Discord had a sleeping Screw Ball in his arms and went by her side as they followed the dog.

In mere moments, they saw the others by the doorway of the farmhouse.

Twilight saw them and carried Fire Spark, "You, too? It must be something big if Winona needed to get all of us."

"Do you suppose something happened?" Rarity wondered.

Rainbow and Soarin' were above her with Dash saying, "Of course something happened! I woke up to hear a dog howling below us, and once I saw it was Winona, I knew AJ and Spike were in trouble!"

Just then, Cheerliee opened the door, "You're all here, good."

"We came as quick as we could." said Twilight, "What's going on?" By then, a baby cry came from inside the house. Their eyes widened in disbelief, "It couldn't be… could it?" Twilight asked.

Cheerliee smiled and let them in.

"She's so… beautiful…" Spike breathed, nearly releasing tears, "Just like her mother…" he kissed his wife's head.

"Aw, shucks…" Applejack looked down at the orange bundle in her arms, "She's just as good lookin' as her dad…"

"But she's a pony like you."

"Shoot, I'm sure some dragon got in her. I refuse to believe she inherited everything from me."

No sooner had she said that that the baby's nose started twitching and she did a sneeze, releasing green fire.

"Ah-ha! Told ya!"

"She's got my fire!" He started doing baby talk and cootchie-cooing, "Who's daddy's little girl? You are, that's who!"

"Did I hear someone say it was a girl?!" a high voice squealed.

They turned to see their friends entering the room, with Pinkie being the first one.

"Awww! She's looks like Apple Jack!" Pinkie bounced over.

"What a darling cutie!" said Rarity, "Must have picked it up from her father."

"Look, Fire Spark… a new friend…" Twilight brought him over to meet the new baby. When he saw her and she saw him, they started giggling and kept staring at each other.

"And Screwy can be friends with them, too…" Fluttershy said, holding a now-awake Screw Ball. The baby looked at the other two babies and took to liking them. They returned the like.

"Awwww…" everyone said.

"Of course, they would like each other," said Applejack. "If we like each other, then it's only natural we passed it on to the kin."

"Hey, AJ, am I to assume that you give birth to the baby at home?!" Rainbow couldn't believe it.

"Yup, sure did." she answered, "And we all owe it to Granny Smith."

"Aw," Granny walked in. "It was nothin'. Anything for my granddaughter and great-granddaughter."

"So…" Pinkie started, "What's the name?! What's the name?!"

Both parents looked at each other and finally grinned to their friends as they both said, "Apple Jewel."

"Apple Jewel?" they all questioned.

"But wasn't that the name you gave yourself when I was acting completely out of character and you were, too?" Rarity pointed out.

"True, but I think it's going to suit this kid a lot more than it did for me. She's part dragon, which must mean she'll be a gem eater in the future."

"Sounds good to me!" jumped Pinkie.

They laughed and so did the three infants…

Apple Jewel walked up the stone steps and turned back to the group. Looking around, she asked, "Should we take different paths?"

"Maybe we can go in three different groups," said Screwy, "Jewel, Fire, we'll each take a younger colt and filly."

"Good idea." agreed Fire, "Starling, you're with me."

"Why do I have to go with you every time? I want to go with Apple Jewel!"

"Do you all want to choose a teen?" she asked them.

They gave random agreements.

"I call Screwy!" Hail Storm flew to her side.

"Me, too!" Butter Ball bounced over.

Screw Ball looked to her siblings, "Perp? Zany?"

"Um… if it's all right, Screwy…" Perplexity softly said, "Can I go with Apple Jewel?"

"Oh, sure."

"And I want to go with Fire." said Zany.

"Go ahead."

"I'll come with you, Screw Ball." said Apple Shield.

"All right, but stay close."

Fire looked back, "Any more takers?"

"I shall join you." said Dignity.

Apple Jewel said, "I think that's all of us."

Fire instructed, "Meet back here in half an hour. We can't stay here forever and we got to get back."

"Right!" they all said, taking their different hallways.

On the upper level, the old unicorn lurked in the shadows, whispering to herself, "Perfect…" she gave a wicked chuckle.

_**AN: Next chapter will be an Interlude where we learn more about our villainess and get into a couple of the kids' characters. Zecora also makes her appearance.**_


End file.
